In A Time Long Past
by Whispers of Night
Summary: London, 1897. The B.T.V.S. gang is here, and there's a funny thing about the past. You can change the events of time themselves. How will London change the Slayer and Scoobies.
1. The Renaming

******_In A Time Long Past_**

**_                                                Part One: Renaming_**

**The crowded streets of the London marketplace were overrun with hopeful young and old merchants alike, praying to God and the King alike to bless them with a bit of extra money. Huge baskets heaped to the brim with fruit, breads, spices, and other necessary items for a comfortable living were clutched by each seller. A few carts were pulled along behind small children, in hopes that the sight of their pure innocence and hunger would invoke some pence.  Women walked along, their shrill voices hawking out goods.  Men occasionally sat in stands, set up for the simple use of profit.**

**          A young woman sat on the front stoop of one of the large homes that serviced many of the busy city's tenants.  A puddle before her reflected shining blonde hair that sparkled even in the perpetual overcast sky that was ****London****.****  She rubbed her green-hazel eyes, making the swelling larger rather than reducing it.  Her slightly crooked nose was a memoir of an accident that involved a tree as a toddler.  The doctor had ranted that it was a miracle that the girl had survived the fall at all. But she had always been a fighter, even as a tiny creature.  Her petite form was clutching her knees tightly, as no one else would hold and comfort her.  Her mother worked at the museum in the richer area of the city, and her little sister stayed with a tutor at the museum so she could reach her sister's peak of knowledge.  It would be impossible to advance her after the sixth form, but she could dream her dreams and puzzle out her own queries better than any teacher in her mother's mind. **

**          "****Elizabeth**** Summers!**** What on earth are you doing just sitting there like that?!"**

**          The stoop girl looked up at the slightly crinkled face of Mr. Rupert Giles, the man who ran the only bookshop on the whole south side of the ****Thames****.  His brown hair lay flatly on his head, the sweat from rushing about the shop causing it to stick down upon his scalp in an unflattering style.  His dark eyes were squinted against the flying dust that the buggies always brought with them along with the passengers.  There was a look of genuine concern evident on his features, and so she relented and replied:**

**          "Hello Mr. Giles. I'm simply recovering from a fright if you must know, and I was calming myself before returning back upstairs. And also, I prefer to go by Buffy now."**

**          Giles stared at her in confusion. "_Buffy? Why in our dear lord's name __Buffy?"_**

**          "It's what Dawn, my sister-you remember her, called me when she was just a tot, and I think it suits me."**

**          "All right ****Elizabeth****. I will remember to call you Buffy. But at least give me a day to plant it firmly into my brain." With that quick remark, he was off, his sports coat fluttering in the chilling breeze.**

**          Buffy slowly began her ascent into the house. The top floor was a-ways off, and she had time to reflect as she walked.**


	2. The Meeting

            Ok, I wanted to thank Summer for giving me a review, and to answer your question, YES!! It will be, as I am a huge fan of the idea and contemplate it regularly! So, here comes part two!!!

Disclaimer: I own none of the Buffy cast and any original character is mine. Joss and Mutant Enemy own them, and no infringement is intended.                                                                                                                                                                                         **_In A Time Long Past _**

******_Part Two: The Meeting_**

****

**Buffy**** reached the last step on the seemingly endless stairwell, her feet dragging from the tedious climb and the hectic day.  She made her way to the door of her flat wearily, not noticing the bouncing bubble of energy that was her sister bounding up the steps two at time. **

**          "See you next week Martha!" her chiming bell of a voice rang out. **

**          Buffy turned just in time to see Dawn come prancing down the hallway.  Placing her hands on her small hips, Buffy gave her the most cruel glare she could muster. "Nice to see you _today Dawn.  I thought that you perhaps were planning on living at the museum. Of course, you weren't really at the museum though, were you? What excuse did you give this time Dawn? Another 'time of the month'? Because you realize that eventually Ms. Calendar's going to figure out that you seemingly have one every week."_**

**          Dawn gave her a piercing glare and snarled, "_No. As a matter of fact,  she had to leave for the same reason.  Mom sent me home since she has to work overtime tonight. And she said for me to remind you that those new tenants are moving in down the hall and downstairs and to be cordial. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have pressing matter to attend to."_**

**          "No, sorry dear. I need a better explanation than that. And, I beg you, please hurry, as I have pressing matters to attend to myself."**

**          Dawn gave a long-suffering sigh and mumbled, "James Edward is waiting on me at the corner. I promised to meet him there at quarter past. Ten minutes ago."**

**          Buffy thought about this idea for a moment. Her fifteen year old sister being courted. 'You were fifteen when you first were courted. Let her go.' Buffy's resolve fell. "Alright, you can go. But be home by seven please, Mother should be home by then and I wish for neither of us to really have to suffer her wrath, agreed?"**

**          "Agreed!" came from down the flight of stairs as Dawn raced out of the flat. **

**          Buffy shook her head and grinned at the irony. When she had been 15, her mother had been in the exact same situation with her. Of course, there was the fact that she hadn't exactly told her mother about Angel until they had planned to be wed. And only then had she started to notice some odd things about Angel. How he refused to see her in the day, and how he never really seemed tired. He also would be gone for the whole night sometimes, and those were the times when her most terrifying nightmares took over her impressionable mind. Buffy had been ****Elizabeth**** then, and she had _felt  like an _****Elizabeth****. Normal, average name, normal average girl. **

**          That too had been before she began noticing changes in herself. Like how she seemed to be stronger than any girl or boy she'd ever seen. Or how she seemed to draw quite a bit of attention from a group of men, the most elite class sort of men. They always wore finely pressed and tailored brown suits, and all wore spectacles for reading or everyday use. It was as if they had some kind of code that no one dared to break. She had often seen them in Mr. Giles's book shop, and they seemed to be acquainted quite well with each other. Her mother did not particularly like the attention from the men, but she let Buffy go. She knew at twenty-one, her daughter needed to settle down. She didn't want her to end up like herself, Buffy was more gifted and was open to more opportunities than Joyce ever had been. **

**          A voice shook her from her revere. A woman stood before Buffy in a long indigo skirt, complete with fringed hem and charms that dangled from it as accents. Her upper half was covered by a flowing blouse such was the style among the French peasantry. Gorgeous bracelets shimmered on her small wrist, and her equally small neck displayed a beaded collar that held a delicate moon charm at its center. The woman extended her pale hand and smiled, displaying two rows of slightly crooked teeth. "Hello," she said cheerily, "I'm ****Willow****Rosenberg****. I don't believe we've met, as no bizarre feeling of déjà vu has affected me yet, so I'm confident on the prediction. Aren't I?"**

**          Buffy stared at the girl for a moment a bit blankly. ****Willow**** began to wrap a strand of her long red locks around her delicate looking finger. She spun it as if on a loom creating wool. Like she had a precise mission on her mind, and no twenty-one year-old's sullen attitude was going to extinguish the look of excitement in her bright blue eyes.  **

**          Finally, Buffy said in reply, "No, I've never met you. I do have a question for you however."**

**          "What's that?" ****Willow**** asked, exuberance bright as ever.**

**          "Are you the new tenant?"**

**          "Yes, I am as a matter of fact. Myself and my friend Tara live down the hall, flat 213. Perhaps you'd like to come down for tea in a bit?"**

**          Buffy smiled, seemingly instantly taking a liking to the intelligent girl. "I think that would be splendid." She grinned at the prospect of a friend. No one was really very close to her here, and this girl seemed nice enough. **

**          "I'll see you soon then!" ****Willow**** practically skipped down the hall to her rooms. Buffy's quick smile faded. What if this girl and her friend were using Buffy? It wouldn't be the first time. **

**          But for now, gullibility was taking over. She was going to a tea. And no insecurity was going to stop her. The same fire that had lit ****Willow****'s eyes gleamed a shade brighter in Buffy's green ones. The light of determination burned strong.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N-I forgot to mention last time to R&R please!!!!!!!! More soon! 


	3. The Destiny

A/N Ok, I wanted to say thanks for the positive feedback, and assure you that a particular vampire will be coming up soon. Who that is is up to moi. Oh the evilness of it all……

Disclaimer: All praise the mighty Joss.

                                           **_In A Time Long Past_**

******Chapter Three: Destiny**

**Buffy**** walked down the drab hall, a pleasant smile seemingly plastered on her features.  Maybe there's a plus to this whole friendship thing…..**

**          Not really noticing what she was doing, she simply leaned against the arch of the flat next to her.  A little sigh passed through her lips, and her eyes slowly closed. This was nice. No worries here.  **

**          A feather light tap on her shoulder shook her out of her revere. Her eyes slowly opened, revealing the ocean to the world. In front of her stood a young man, perhaps the same age as she, with floppy brown hair and a beggar's smile. His muddy eyes mirrored the streets below, and his worker's clothing showed he was no bum. **

**          This time, Buffy was the first to extend a hand. "Hello there. I'm Elizabeth Anne Summers, but please call me Buffy." She knew how very plasticine her voice sounded, how very unconvincingly fake, but she was at least making an effort. **

**          The man smiled sweetly and said, "Hello Buffy. I am the one and only Alexander Harris. Now, see, the Fates are fating us to be together. I go by Xander."**

**          Buffy instantly liked him.  His personality caught her off-guard, but she realized that he would have to work down at the docks to be that forward with courting. It wasn't really courting, just innocent flirtation on his behalf. She didn't feel that spark though, and knew that he had been slightly wrong about the Fates. They were never going to be lovers, but friendship was a different chapter, and Buffy was learning how to turn the page.**

**"No! It's impossible! Think of the consequences of this new Slayer! No training! No money! No amazing beauty! She's only some girl who's _never  had a relationship, and no influence from the family! It's impossible! No! I refuse to train her!" _**

**          "Come now Nemhauser. You must see the aura radiating from her!  She _is  the _****Chosen**** One, and she must face her fate soon. For the sake of us all. Please Nemhauser."**

**          "I said no Rupert. You can either forget this silly notion or find someone else. And who in their right minds would take on a Slayer like that? You?" Lucus Nemhauser smirked at the notion of Rupert ever becoming a Watcher for anyone. The man was a flunky when it came to this profession, and he and this girl would get on wonderfully. That is, if they both weren't dead by the second day together. Yes, this would be the perfect punishment for such bold insolence. "That's it! You will have your first Slayer Rupert. Now, I suggest you scurry on down to the bookshop. Wouldn't want to miss your new client, now would you?"**

**          Rupert Giles stood glaring defiantly as a man in an out-of-style suit in brown could glare intimidating. "I think that's a bloody brilliant idea. I'll see you when I bother to return Nemhauser." He turned to leave when Lucus's voice called out tauntingly:**

**          "Don't forget the journals Rupie. And _do have a splendid time with the twerp."_**

**          Giles stalked out of the room, abandoning a dead life and plunging into a page of history that would be book-marked in ages to come.**

So, this was the first part of the third chapter. The next chapter and second part will be up soon, so stay tuned, and PLEASE give me some feedback, I need help on what you guys want to see. That is, if anyone is reading this at  all…………………


	4. Revelations

Ok, this is the continuation of part 3, so thanks for the newest review and for reading.

And PLEASE R&R, it gives me inspiration!!!!!!!!!!

                                                 **_In A Time Long Past_**

******                            Part Four: Revelations**

**"I just don't understand why you can't understand your sister Elizabeth! You were fifteen once, and you made an awful mess of me. All I ask you to do is look after her, and you can't even do that right! How could I possibly trust you to visit with friends when you are so irresponsible?"**

**          Buffy stared at her mother in shock. Joyce Summers may have done a lot of things, but she never screamed at her daughters. Joyce had told both of her girls to always attempt to talk things out before resorting to masculine resources. "Mum, I vow solemnly that she was gone before I could even articulate a sentence to her. I honestly would have run after her, but we needed food, and I knew you wouldn't be home until later……" Her voice trailed off, leaving the uncomfortable silence again.**

**          "****Elizabeth****, you are too old to be gallivanting off on frivolous excursions! You _will stay here tonight, and you __will look after Dawn. That's __final. Do you understand?"_**

**          Buffy said nothing. She had never seen her mother like this before. She was always the kind, compassionate woman who everyone loved. Nothing like this-this tyrant. It was impossible that the woman who just this very morning had given her daughters kisses and well-wishes could be standing in the middle of a flat screaming at her eldest and using a verbal knife which was cutting Buffy in two.**

**          "Well? Do you understand? ****Elizabeth****?"**

**          "My name is Buffy now."**

**          "Your name is what? Oh no, you aren't just storming out of here. If you leave, you leave for good."**

**          Buffy went into her room and picked up her few personal belongings. This was it. She was leaving home. Forever, it seemed. **

**          "Don't even _think about coming back either." Joyce continued her rant in the front hall._**

**          "Don't worry Mum. I wouldn't dream of it." With that, Buffy was out the door and down the stairs faster than she ever had in her life.  With each bound and stomp, a fresh tear made its course down her cheeks.**

**"She told you not to come back? Oh Buffy, that's awful! What are you going to do?" ****Willow**** wrung her hands and shifted from one leg to the other. Her obvious worry for her new friend was all around her like an aura.**

**          "I don't truly know ****Willow****. I mean, I could-I don't know, maybe find a job somewhere? How else would I get any money?"**

**          "What about your sister? Are you going to go back for her?"**

**          "I don't see how I can. Mum said not to step into that apartment again, and I really would rather know Dawn's safe with her. At least this is a better neighborhood than the one we used to live in."**

**Willow****'s eyes lit up with excitement. "I know! What about that man who works at the bookshop? Mr. Giles? Couldn't he give you a job?"**

**          "****Willow****! You're brilliant! Thank you _so much!" Buffy gave her friend a warm hug and smiled. "I am thanking God above tonight for our friendship _****Willow****. And I'm thanking Him for you."**

**          The hair on the girl's head was only a slight shade redder at Buffy's comment. "Geez Buffy, I'm not worth all that……"**

**          "Sure you are! Listen, I think we should go out tonight! We'll take Tara, and what about that man I met, Xander? And his wife, Anya? It's perfect! Come on ****Willow****! Please?"**

**          "Who am I to ruin a perfect night? Let's ask Alexander and Anya. Right away, or we'll lose our nerve."**

**          The doorbell chimed loudly to announce the arrival of someone, and Buffy jerked her head up. "I'll get it ****Willow****. You head on down to the Harris' flat. I'll be there in a jiff."**

**          When Giles was discovered to be the caller, Buffy  smiled her sweetest smile and said, "Good evening Mr. Giles. And how are you?"**

**          "Well, that's why I came actually, Miss Summers, I need to speak with you about-"**

**          "Splendid! I was wagering that since we are acquaintances,  I could ask you of a favor. You see Mr. Giles-"**

**          "Miss Summers, this is of impending urgency, if you could wait but a moment, I-"**

**          "You see, I need a place of-"**

**          "Good lord Buffy, do shut up!"**

**          Buffy stared in shock, and then, her voice icy cold, "Yes? What is it?"**

**          "You are the ****Chosen**** One. You alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and evils of this world. You are the Slayer."**

**          Buffy stared at him blankly. "Huh?"**

**          "I know it's a bit sudden, but-"**

**          "What the hell's a Slayer? And don't tell me to watch my language, I _am an adult you know."_**

**          "On the contrary, I think you're taking this quite well. The story is-"**

**          "No stories. Just tell me what I have to do."**

**          Giles removed his glasses and began cleaning them. "I'd like to do that, and I could if you'd stop interrupting me."**

**          "Sorry.  _Do continue." She said, imitating one of his dearest expressions._**

**          "Yes, well, it's really simple like this. You will slay evil. You are the Slayer. I will train you and help you. I am your Watcher. It's as simple as that. In layman's terms of course."**

**          "Alright. So, I'm guessing I should be overreacting right about now. Why aren't I?"**

**          "I believe that you know that you have a responsibility. And that you can truly help people."**

**          "I'll be happy to start as soon as possible. Tomorrow."**

**          "You're going to need to refrain from telling your friends. No one can know about this. You'll only put them in danger, you know that."**

**          "She may, but I don't. And I intend on helping."**

**          Buffy and Giles whirled around to face ****Willow****, ****Tara****, Anya, Xander, and Dawn.**

**          "Ummm, hi guys? Guess what? I have a job."**

So please, if you're reading, review!! Tell me what you want, and I want to promise that the next chapter contains a character all reviews have been begging for!!!! So R&R!!


End file.
